sla_versefandomcom-20200213-history
The Latest in SLA Industries Products
Weaponry Available to all Civilians: Weaponry Available to SLA Employees Only Pistols & Sub Machine Guns (SMGs) General Armaments GA47 10mm Semi Automatic Pistol. This inexpensive semi-automatic pistol is ideal for the operative that needs the stopping power of 10mm at close range. A good ceramic 'life-time' guarantee barrel and light weight frame construction make the GA47 very comfortable to fire. The GA47 has a good ammunition delivery for the double action, open chamber firing mechanism with very little recoil. It comes ready to fit silencer, flash suppressor, stock and sights, with a free unloaded box magazine. Clip: 12, Calibre: 10mm, ROF: 2, Recoil: 2, Range: 10m, Cost: 75c & Weight: 500 grams GA m-Browbeat, 100 Gauss 15 10 0 n/a Steel Death 8 5 1 10 2 15 Cold Shadow 30 5 3 10 5 25 BLA Snubber 14 9 1/2 15 2 150 BLA Buzzsaw 180 9 10 10 8 850 GA47 12 10 2 10 2 75 FEN 603 20 10 1/3 12 3 150 FEN Gunhead 40 10 1/3/5 15 1/3/7 flash, silencer, rec-1 350 KK Panther 20 12 2 15 6 430 KK Ripper 20 12 5 15 8 570 BLA Derringer 2 12.7 1/2 3 9/12 450 BLA ‘Blitzer’ 6 12.7 1 20 7 special maintenance kit 790 FEN Far Jacket 5 17 0.5 24 10 800 Supressor 20 10g 1/3 10 3 N/A RIFLES & MG GA Browbeater 300 Gauss 20 15 0 n/a Screaming Eagle 20 5 2 15 4 30 Wild Boar 6 5 1 45 5 40 FEN 30-30 1 8 1 900 6 laser,flash,bipod,scope 3 1100 GA FINISHER 18 10 3 15 6 300 FEN AR 25 10 1/5 20 2/8 flash supr, laser 750 FEN GAG 10 12 1/2 75 7/8 800 FEN Reaper 706 100 10 5/10 26 7/10 waldo,laser 1575 FEN Reaper 808 80 12 5/10 30 8/13 waldo,laser 1850 FEN TRI 1 12.7 1 1200 0 scope 8IR/UV,silencer,tripod,rec-5 1450 GAK 19 5 12.7 1 145 8 flash,scope 3UV,laser,rec-2 1850 MAL AC 20 12.7 2 150 9 laser 2150 FEN Sure Kill 5 17 1 540 15 laser,bipod,scope 3,rec-1 2000 SLA Bully Boy 10 10g 1 10 8 200 KPS Mangler 10 10g 3 10 9 900 SP Vibro Disk 4 vibro 1 25 0 silent,flash 760 AGB Chopper 24 chopper 1 20max 6 laser,flash 1700 Gadgets & Gear SCL badges: These are electronic devices (like wristwatch level technology). And by taking them to a place appropriate (Shiver station, bpn halls etc) you can have your SCL updated to show your current scl after successful bpn's or promotions. You get paid for BPN's when the papers are submitted afterwards or sometimes right away. This can take a few days to process, of course. LAD, Karma, Ebb Users LAD, Karma, Ebons and mixing them: Yes and no. Theres issues. You can have LAD services. But you have to rely on Ebb healing, you can't use Karma products and ebb usage together. I see it this way - Karma can't recreate Ebb powers in stormers to any degree, and have invented generic DNA that works with most lifeforms (or more, they have 1000's of generic DNA that work with specific subsets of most lifeforms). Their DNA won't store Flux and breaks its flows through the body. They have since developed Anti Flux Enzymes to completely inhibit Flux use to bare minimums (its like pulling teeth to draw flux). So their products are nasty to ebb users. The program is a trial - Karma doesn't like it but the potential revenue boost may make them look past it. There is enough support for a 3 month study. LAD, an independent sub company is currently trialling Ebb healing and using their not karma organics related medicines and techniques to restore ebons to life. Though theres catchs beyond that - what happens when you pull back a psychic soul to life? Theres also the Subversive company DAB - Death and Beyond: Who offer a LAD service in areas. They are good - suspected Thresher level cloning tech but Thresher isn't the only people to have cloning and good medical knowledge. They offer a 2 minute turn around time on 95% of cases (They some times get inference from Operatives) and their racial equality program is a proven track record. Of course their always concerned about stormers though. Most subversive companies are. Military Vehicles & Locations Cannibal Sector Tanks: Scary things aint they. Yes their about 30 feet tall and hover about 10 feet off the ground. Their accessed by ramps. Cannibal Wall Sector Gates: The gates are impressive. The walls are 50ft high and manned every 500m by shivers, Scafs & large and small Turrets - usually two Power Reapers & an artillery piece, allowing gps targeting systems to track half a dozen sections of the wall onto one area if required for bombardment via the artillery - or Scafs & Kilcopters can be issued within 1-2 minutes by the dozen to take out smaller threats. Now the gates are special. 100ft wide, 100ft high, they have no top. They slide infront and behind the walls, acting to shield it if required. They are 15ft thick and made from concrete carbonate alloy mixes that are incredibly resistant to all weaponry below large artillery pieces and orbital weapons. There is one gate and a 50ft long gap before a 2nd gate on the other side. This allows anything coming in or out be quarantined as required. And its rare to ever see both doors open at once without a RED BPN or heavy military presence. They are manned by 4 outcropping turrets on both sides, each compromising of an artillery piece & 2 power reapers. There are always a contingent force of 100 shivers, 20 SCAF's, 4 Kilcopters & 4 APC's inside the wall waiting for emergency deployment about the gates. Thats not counting their backup from inside the sector either. Foldships: The Foldships your used to are basically a giant *ship*, which is then encased in a flux batteries and given a personae from its ebon/waster crews. Its personae can be shaped by different crews over time as well. So foldships always have a living presence to them. They are literally a giant tin can with life support and power sources and normal manoeuvring engines, crew quarters and controls, which is then added into a custom grown Flux gem exterior and then its all armored and stylised. They have science friction materials used through out - some foldships, though only a rare few, are entirely crafted through ebb and science frictions, whilst some rely on normal parts as a base. The Science friction may well perform the same role as its mundane counter part - its more the fact that foldships are rare and expensive, and over 900 years many different methods for making them have evolved, invented and improved so more and more of it is now handled by Dark Lament and crafted by their ebons - which has also benefited from the increased capacity to train, house and employ skilled ebons over the centuries as SLA expanded. Unlike Karma, Dark Lament can't just ensure their most useful staff are kept immortal, though there is rumors that some of their staff have managed to acquire the treatment, despite the departmental rivalries. This suggests the treatment does work on Ebons. Though Karma simply denies it even exists of course.